SEPASANG KEKASIH YANG KONYOL
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Bagaimanakah kisah cinta yang berbeda dibuat dalam satu cerita? Cerita sepasang kekasih yang diwarnai tingkah konyol yang sangat aneh hingga mengakibatkan kejadian yang tidak diduga. Special sekuel KATAKAN CINTA DENGAN KUE. MULTIPAIR. Len x Miku, Mikuo x Lenka, Kaito x Rin, Rinto x Aoki dan masih banyak pasangan lainnya yang akan berbeda masalah dalam kisah cintanya. HIATUS DULU!
1. LEN BAKA!

**DISCLAIMER: YAMAHA CORPORATION AND CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**VOCALOID**

**SEPASANG KEKASIH YANG KONYOL**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**GENRE: HUMOR/ROMANCE**

**RATING: T**

**MULTIPAIRING**

**(LEN X MIKU)**

**JUMAT, 19 SEPTEMBER 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**AI KOTOBA BY HATSUNE MIKU AND KAGAMINE LEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1: LEN BAKA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEPASANG KEKASIH YANG KONYOL**

**WARNING: TYPO, AU, HUMOR GARING DAN ANEH. BILA ADA KESALAHAN KETIKAN, TOLONG INGATKAN SAYA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY SMILE, HAPPY SMART, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Len-kun, ambilkan kue brownis di rak sebelah sana."

"Ba-baiklah, Miku-chan."

Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dan bermata aqua yang bernama Kagamine Len, ia segera mengambil satu pack kue brownis yang diminta oleh seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca tersebut – yang berada di dalam rak penyimpanan semua jenis kue.

Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan cepat menghampiri gadis yang bernama Hatsune Miku itu, yang berdiri di dekat seorang pelanggan. Kemudian menyerahkan kue brownis itu kepada Miku.

"Ini kuenya, Miku-chan," seru Len sambil tertawa lebar.

"Ya, terima kasih, Len-kun sayang," ujar Miku tersenyum tipis sambil menoleh ke arah pelanggan dan memberikan kue brownis tersebut kepada pelanggan itu."Ini kue brownisnya, Nee-chan."

"Oh, terima kasih," jawab pelanggan itu sambil tersenyum senang.

Sementara Len yang berdiri di belakang Miku, ia terpana dengan wajah yang memerah padam karena mendengar kalimat ucapan terima kasih dari Miku yang menggunakan kalimat terakhir yaitu "sayang".

'Miku-chan, kata-katamu barusan itu manis sekali,' batin Len dalam hatinya sendiri.

Sang pelanggan yang membawa kue brownis itu segera pergi ke kasir – dimana Kagamine Rin si kakak kembar Len yang nomor ketiga, yang bertugas sebagai kasir. Seorang gadis berambut blonde sebahu dan memakai pita putih yang membentuk seperti telinga kelinci di atas puncak poninya. Ia pun melayani pelanggan yang ingin membayar kue brownis itu.

Lalu Miku pun menoleh ke arah Len yang masih diam berdiri mematung. Tatapannya tak berkedip dan terus fokus menatap Miku dengan lama.

Miku mengerutkan keningnya dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Len.

"Len-kun, kamu nggak apa-apakan?" tanya Miku heran.

Len pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ng, aku nggak apa-apa kok, Miku-chan," jawab Len sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan wajah yang masih merona merah.

"Benar?" tanya Miku memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap dekat wajah Len. Seketika membuat jantung Len berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ia pun membalikkan badannya. Wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

"Ano, aku harus pergi ke dapur dulu. Ada yang ingin aku ambil nih," seru Len yang kelabakan dan segera berlari pontang-panting ke arah dalam ruang tamu.

Membuat Miku sweatdrop di tempat.

'Kenapa sih anak itu selalu menghindar ketika dekat denganku seperti orang baru mengenal saja? Padahal kami sudah berpacaran selama enam bulan,' gumam Miku dengan raut muka yang kusut.

Miku menghelakan napasnya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Len memang begitu orangnya, Miku-chan. Dia itu sangat pemalu dengan namanya cewek. Jadinya, dia agak takut jika berdekatan dengan seorang cewek. Karena baru pertama kali ini, ia mempunyai pacar yaitu kamu seorang," sahut seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Miku. Miku menjadi agak kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

JREEENG!

Muncullah seorang gadis berambut blonde yang diikat ponytail. Bermata aqua. Dia adalah saudara kembar Len yang nomor dua. Namanya Kagamine Lenka.

Di sampingnya, berdirilah seorang laki-laki berambut hijau tosca yang sama dengan warna rambut Miku. Dia adalah saudara kembar si Miku. Namanya Hatsune Mikuo.

"Lenka-chan, Mikuo-Nii," ucap Miku dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca."Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Aku benar-benar frustasi. HUAAAA...!"

Mendadak Miku menangis histeris. Membuat seisi toko kue yang bernama Four Twin Kagamine Bakery itu, sweatdrop melihatnya. Beruntung tidak ada pelanggan lagi yang datang ke toko tersebut. Hanya tinggal si Miku, Lenka, Mikuo, dan Rin. Jadi, pasti malu kalau pegawai tokonya menangis histeris seperti itu. Pasti urusannya malah kacau.

Mereka semuanya pun kewalahan dan menghampiri si Miku yang menangis seperti anak kecil begitu. Miku menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cup... Cup... Cup... Jangan nangis, omouto-ku sayang," hibur Mikuo sambil menepuk halus kepala Miku.

"Len-kun jahat. Aku terus digantung tanpa tali, hiks...," seru Miku tidak jelas sehingga membuat Rin naik pitam mendengarnya.

"APA? MIKU-CHAN MAU DIGANTUNG TANPA TALI OLEH LEN?" jerit Rin dengan wajah merah padam dan melintingkan kedua lengan panjang bajunya."DI MANA ANAK ITU? BIAR AKU BERI PELAJARAN DIA KARENA TELAH MEMBUAT MIKU-CHAN MENANGIS!"

Rin pun berbalik pergi menuju ke dalam ruang tamu. Lenka yang mendengarnya, langsung panik dan meraih tangan Rin yang ingin mencari Len untuk dibabat habis.

"RIN, JANGAN!" teriak Lenka keras.

"LEPASKAN AKU, NEE-CHAN. OTOUTO BUNGSU ITU HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN!" kata Rin tak kalah kerasnya.

"JANGAN PAKAI KEKERASAN. KASIHAN LEN-CHAN!"

"LEPASKAN AKU, NEE-CHAN!"

"NGGAK MAU!"

"LEPASIN!"

"NGGAK!"

Bersamaan itu, terdengar bunyi bel pintu toko yang terbuka.

KLINING! KLINING! KLINING!

"KAMI DATANG!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang tertawa lebar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki berambut blonde yang sedang menarik tangan seorang gadis berambut biru laut.

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Terdengar bunyi jangkrik yang menjawab sapaan si laki-laki berambut biru itu.

Dilihatnya, suasana di dalam toko tersebut sunggug gaduh. Dimana Miku yang terus menangis histeris dan Mikuo yang terus menghiburnya. Lalu si Lenka yang sibuk menahan Rin yang terus berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya.

Ketiga tamu itu sweatdrop di tempat.

"A-apa yang terjadi di sini, Rinto-kun?" tanya gadis berambut biru laut yang diketahui bernama Aoki Lapis itu.

"Aku juga nggak tahu, Aoki-chan," jawab si laki-laki berambut blonde yang diketahui bernama Kagamine Rinto, kakak sulung dari keempat Kagamine kembar yang mempunyai toko kue Four Twin Kagamine Bakery ini.

"Kenapa ricuh seperti ini sih? Rin-chan sayang," kata laki-laki berambut biru yang diketahui bernama Shion Kaito, pacarnya Rin.

Rin pun berhenti bertengkar dengan Lenka. Ia malu seketika dengan wajah memerah padam setelah tahu pacarnya si Kaito datang.

"Haaa, Kai-kun...," sahut Rin berusaha mengembalikan sifat femininnya setelah beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi ganas."Kok kamu nggak beritahu aku kalau mau datang ke sini?"

Kaito pun berjalan menghampiri Rin. Dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan jiwa, Kaito memberikan sebuah buket bunga mawar merah kepada Rin, yang sempat ia sembunyikan di balik belakang tubuhnya.

"Karena aku rindu padamu, makanya aku datang ke sini dan memberikanmu kejutan yang manis seperti ini."

Rin menerima buket bunga mawar merah itu dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Arigato, Kai-kun."

"Sama-sama, sayang."

Kaito tertawa lebar sambil meraih tangan kiri Rin. Semakin memerahlah muka Rin.

"Aduuuh, romantisnya," seru Mikuo yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Lenka. Lalu merangkul pundak Lenka.

Lenka pun kaget setengah mati karena bahunya dirangkul oleh Mikuo. Wajah Lenka memerah seketika. Maklum, Mikuo adalah pacarnya.

"Jadi, semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini," kata Rinto tertawa lebar."Waaah, hari ini pasti lebih menyenangkan bila kita membuat kue bersama-sama."

"Ide bagus, Rinto-kun," sahut Aoki sambil merangkul lengan Rinto dengan mesra.

"Iya, kita bisa membuat kue dengan jenis baru. Aku sudah memikirkan banyak macam ide untuk membuat aneka kue yang lain daripada yang lain," ujar Rin bersemangat diikuti anggukan si Kaito.

"AYOOO!" seru mereka semua kecuali Miku yang masih pundung.

Ketiga pasangan itu melupakan Miku yang masih menangis. Mereka sibuk berceloteh sendiri.

Bersamaan itu, muncullah Len dari dalam ruang tamu. Ia kaget melihat Miku yang menangis. Segera saja ia menghampiri pacar tercintanya itu.

"Lho, Miku-chan malah menangis seperti ini sih?" tanya Len heran. Ia hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun untuk menghibur Miku yang sedang gundah gulana.

Miku pun bertambah menangis. Ia merasa Len tidak berusaha untuk melakukan tindakan romantis seperti ketiga pasangan yang terus berbicara dengan akrab. Tanpa sedikitpun menghiburnya. Tanpa mempedulikan sesuatu yang masih belum beres di belakangnya.

Miku menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"LEN BAKA!" seru Miku dengan keras dan langsung kabur begitu saja keluar toko.

Len pun kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Begitu juga ketiga pasangan itu yang mulai sadar kalau ada satu masalah yang belum selesai.

"Lho, Miku-chan malah pergi sih?" kata Len yang melongo bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya di bagian belakang.

KIIITS!

Seketika beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah Len dengan pandangan ingin memakan Len hidup-hidup. Pandangan mata yang menyeramkan berasal dari Rin, Mikuo, Rinto dan Lenka. Kecuali Kaito dan Aoki yang berwajah polos tanpa tahu apapun.

DEG!

Jantung Len berhenti berdetak karena ketakutan yang menjalari tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengucur. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"LEN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEHINGGA MIKU KABUR BEGITU?" tanya Rin dengan wajah yang mengerikan dengan kedua mata yang berkilat-kilat.

"LEN, KENAPA OMOUTO-KU JADI KABUR DARI SINI? KAMU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!" kata Mikuo tak kalah seram wajahnya dari Rin.

"Len-chan, kenapa kamu diam saja di situ? Cepat kejar Miku sana," pinta Lenka dengan nada yang lembut tapi wajahnya sudah menggelap seperti hantu.

"Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi di sini. Sebagai Nii-chan yang sulung, aku mesti marah nih," seru Rinto dengan wajah yang merah padam dan gaya marah yang lucu."OTOUTO, KAMU APAIN SI MIKU HINGGA IA NANGIS DAN KABUR BEGITU DARI TOKO?!"

Membuat semuanya sweatdrop melihat si Rinto.

"Nii-chan, marahnya sudah terlambat," jawab Len dengan tampang watados.

"Eh?" Rinto pun membulatkan kedua matanya dan langsung mengembalikan tampang cool-nya dengan segera."Ehem, ayo, cepat kejar Miku sana. Ajak dia balik ke sini karena kami akan menunggumu sampai kamu membawa Miku pulang ke sini."

Rinto berbicara dengan wajah yang wibawa. Len menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan yang serius. Lalu ia pun menatap secara bergantian orang-orang yang telah memarahinya barusan itu.

Semuanya tersenyum lebar. Len mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ba-baiklah, Nii-chan dan semuanya!" seru Len mantap dengan tertawa lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miku menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih menangis meskipun sudah hampir berhenti. Lalu ia menggigit-gigit sebuah batang daun bawang yang sempat ia ambil dari kebun belakang rumahnya. Ia umpamakan batang daun bawang itu adalah Len yang ingin dia makan saking kesalnya.

"Huh, dasar Len baka. Kamu nggak romantis. Kamu egois. Kamu gantungin aku. Kamu buat aku bingung dengan status hubungan kita. Apakah kita ini memang sedang pacaran atau nggak sih?" gerutu Miku kesal setengah mati sambil duduk di teras rumahnya seraya terus menggigit-gigit batang daun bawang.

Dia benar-benar kesal hari ini.

Mengapa tidak kesalnya? Sudah enam bulan, ia berpacaran dengan Len. Tapi, Len tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda sayangnya kepada Miku. Len selalu menghindar jika Miku datang untuk mendekatinya.

Miku teringat di siang itu, Miku berencana ingin mengajak Len pergi kencan ke Kafe VocaBakery setelah sepulang sekolah. Rencananya itu berhasil. Tapi, apa yang terjadi?

Len malah mengajak Miku ke supermarket untuk berbelanja untuk kebutuhan perlengkapan bahan-bahan kue dan tidak lupa Len membeli seratus stok kardus pisang untuk cemilannya.

Alhasil, mobil kodok yang dikendarai Len, sesak dengan berbagai macam-macam barang belanjaan. Sementara seratus stok kardus pisang yang sudah ia beli, belakangan akan diantar oleh pegawai jasa pengiriman barang milik supermarket tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

"Miku-chan, maaf ya kalau rencana kencan kita berdua harus ditunda dulu. Ini gara-gara Rinto-Nii yang memintaku untuk segera berbelanja karena persediaan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue hampir habis. Apalagi Lenka-Nee juga minta dibelikan seratus stok kardus pisang," ujar Len saat itu.

Ia mengendarai mobil dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Kalau aku tidak menuruti semua perintah mereka. Aku pasti akan mati dicekik Rin-Nee nanti," sambung Len menghelakan napasnya.

Miku yang duduk di sampingnya hanya sweatdrop dengan senyuman yang terpaksa di wajahnya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Lagian memang benar persediaan bahan-bahan kue sudah habis. Aku ngerti kok. Kita bisa kencan lagi jika ada waktu kosong. Iyakan, Len-kun?"

Len melirik ke arah Miku.

"Iya, lain kali kita pergi kencan lagi. Tapi, terima kasih, Miku-chan. Kamu pengertian juga."

"Tentu saja," kata Miku mengangguk dan berusaha untuk tertawa meskipun hatinya agak kecewa.

Len pun tersenyum kecil dan menfokuskan pandangannya kembali untuk melihat ke depan jalan.

Miku mengerling ke arah lain – tepatnya ke arah jendela mobil – dan meneteskan sedikit air mata kecewanya.

'Gagal total,' batin Miku dalam hatinya sendiri.'Padahal aku ingin kencan dengan Len-kun. Hu... Hu... Hu...!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Miku benar-benar kesal. Ia mengigit batang daun bawang itu dengan beringas. Len sudah membuatnya seperti orang yang digantung tanpa tali dan merasa statusnya belum jelas.

"LEN BAKA! LEN JAHAT! LEN NGGAK PINTAR! LEN NGGAK KEREN! LEN NGGAK TAMPAN! LEN SHOTA! POKOKNYA AKU KESAL BANGET SAMA KAMU. KESAL BANGEEEEEEEEET!" seru Miku depresi berat dan berubah menjadi mode on yandere."Andai batang daun bawang ini adalah tulangnya Len. Sudah pasti sudah aku patahkan, terus aku rebus tulangnya hingga matang dan aku makan bulat-bulat sekali telan. HUAHAHAHA!

Miku pun tertawa meringkih dengan kedua mata yang merah menyala. Membuat siapapun akan merinding ketakutan melihatnya.

GLEK!

"Mi-miku, ka-kamu nggak a-apa-apakan? Ka-kamu masih waraskan?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tak asing di telinga Miku. Miku pun menoleh ke asal suara dengan cepat.

Tampak Len yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang benar-benar horror.

Miku menatap Len dengan pandangan tajam seperti pandangan seorang yandere yang ingin menerkam mangsanya.

Tentu saja membuat Len menelan ludahnya saking paniknya.

"LEEEEEEEN!" kata Miku meninggi suaranya.

"A-apa, Miku-chan?" tanya Len gugup dengan raut muka yang ketakutan.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah Miku berubah suram. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Len-kun, HUWAAAAAAAAAAA," tangis Miku pun kembali meledak.

Membuat Len speechless melihatnya.

"Aduuuh, Miku-chan. Kenapa kamu malah menangis lagi sih?" ucap Len bingung setengah mati.

Wajar ia tidak tahu apa pasalnya membuat Miku menangis seperti ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sehingga Miku menjadi marah kepadanya.

"Hu... Hu... Hu... Hiks! Hiks! Hiks!" tangis Miku yang tersedu-sedu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih duduk di tepi lantai teras rumahnya yang terbuat kayu jati ini.

Len semakin bingung menghadapi sifat kekanak-kanakan Miku ini. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Lalu ia memutuskan untuk ikut duduk di samping Miku. Kemudian dengan malu-malu, ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk membelai puncak rambut Miku.

SRET! SRET! SRET!

Tentu saja, Len sangat berdebar-debar melakukan hal ini. Terbukti dari wajahnya memerah rebus. Tapi, ia harus melakukan ini agar Miku tidak menangis lagi.

"Sudah, Miku-chan. Sudah, jangan menangis. Kalau kamu menangis seperti ini, wajahmu jadi makin jelek lho seperti ikan buntal," hibur Len sambil tersenyum kecil sembari terus membelai lembut rambut Miku.

Mendengar perkataan Len tersebut, justru membuat tangis Miku makin kencang dari sebelumnya. Membuat Len kaget mendengarnya dan makin panik melihat Miku menangis histeris seperti ini.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, LEN-KUN JAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" teriak Miku keras menggelegar dan mengguncang tempat itu.

"Miku-chan, kenapa kamu malah menangis tambah kencang sih?" tanya Len berwajah kusut sambil menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

Miku pun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Dasar baka, kamu mau menghiburku atau menghinaku sih? Masa kamu bilang kalau aku nangis, wajahku makin jelek seperti ikan buntal," sembur Miku marah sambil terus mengalirkan air matanya.

"Memangkan, begitu kenyataannya? Kamu memang jelek seperti ikan buntal kalau sudah menangis," ujar Len polos tanpa dosa.

Membuat Miku merah padam mendengarnya.

BLETAAAAK!

Kepala Len dijitak dengan batang daun bawang yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Miku.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! LEEEEN BAKAAAAA!" seru Miku benar-benar sangat marah dan segera bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Len yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"MIKU-CHAN, TUNGGU DULU! APA SALAHKU DAN DOSAKU PADAMU?!"

Len malah menyanyi dengan tidak jelas begitu.

Sementara Miku sudah berhenti menangis, ia benar-benar kesal sekali dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah padam.

Sambil berjalan kaki dengan cepat dan tangan kanan yang masih memegang batang daun bawang, Miku benar-benar frustasi dengan sikap ketidakacuhan Len yang sedikitpun tidak mengerti perasaannya. Ia merasa Len tidak tulus menyayanginya. Terkesan bahwa Len mempermainkan hatinya.

GREP!

Tangan kanan Miku berhasil ditangkap oleh Len. Miku pun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di dekat pagar rumahnya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Len.

Dilihatnya, Len menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena tertutupi oleh poni rambut blonde-nya yang bergoyang-goyang karena ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

SRET!

Secara mendadak, Len merendahkan badannya dari Miku. Kaki kanannya menekuk lurus ke depan dan kaki kiri tertekuk menopang di atas tanah. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanan Len tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan kanan Miku.

Miku pun terpana melihat tingkah Len yang tiba-tiba seperti gaya pangeran ini. Apalagi angin sepoi-sepoi muncul menerpa secara mendadak ke arah mereka berdua di siang bolong ini.

"Miku-chan...," ucap Len dengan nada lembut dan penuh perasaan."Maafkan aku jika aku menyakiti perasaanmu. Apalagi aku selalu menghindar jika kamu mendekati aku. Aku selalu sibuk bekerja di toko dan tidak sempat meluangkan waktu untukmu. Aku yang sering bersikap bodoh dan tidak bisa bersikap dengan apa yang kamu mau. Aku yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur di kala kamu sedih. Aku yang selalu bodoh ketika kamu menangis. Aku yang telah membuatmu seperti tersisihkan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika ada suatu kesalahan pada diriku yang membuatmu kesal karena itu..."

Ucapan Len yang benar-benar tulus dari dalam hatinya. Seketika berhenti di ujung kalimat, secara tiba-tiba Len mengacungkan sebuket bunga mawar putih yang dibungkus dengan plastik dan diikat dengan pita simpul berwarna merah di bawahnya, tepat di depan wajah Miku.

"Terimalah bunga mawar putih ini, sebagai tanda permintaan maafku dan juga tanda aku benar-benar menyayangimu dengan tulus," sambung Len sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah rona.

Miku terpesona dengan kejutan manis dari Len. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berbinar-binar dan tertawa lebar pun terukir.

"Te-terima kasih, Len-kun!" sahut Miku dengan wajah yang merona merah sambil menerima hadiah dari Len."Aku memaafkanmu. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Len pun tertawa lebar mendengarnya. Miku menatap Len dengan malu-malu. Ia tertawa lebar juga.

"Syukurlah," gumam Len menghelakan napasnya dan ia pun berdiri kembali.

'Ternyata ajaran Rinto-Nii berhasil juga aku praktekkan. Miku kembali senang ketika kuberi hadiah bunga mawar putih,' batin Len tersenyum senang di dalam hatinya.

"Len-kun," kata Miku sambil mencium sebuket bunga mawar putih itu.

"Apa, Miku-chan?" tanya Len dengan nada yang lembut.

Miku menatap Len dengan serius. Len pun keheranan melihatnya.

Secara cepat, Miku merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Len – dengan maksud memeluknya.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi?

Len malah menghindarinya dan memilih kabur. Sehingga Miku kehilangan keseimbangan karena kakinya tersandung batu bata di dekat pagar rumahnya tersebut.

BRUK!

Miku terjatuh dalam posisi tengkurap dengan sukses. Si Len pun malah menertawainya.

"HA... HA... HA! MIKU-CHAN JATUH!" seru Len tertawa ngakak sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Aduuuh, sakit!" keluh Miku memegangi dahi dan hidungnya yang memar akibat jatuh tadi. Diliriknya si laki-laki berambut blonde yang tak jauh darinya.

Len masih tertawa dengan riangnya.

Menggembunglah kedua pipi Miku. Wajahnya merah padam.

SYUUUT! BUUUUUK!

Wajah Len pun sukses dihantam oleh sebuket bunga mawar putih tersebut. Miku melemparnya dengan kesal. Kini ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat.

Suasana romantis yang sangat indah barusan berubah menjadi MALAPETAKA!

Si Miku kembali ngambek. Kali ini ia benar-benar kesal setengah hidup.?!

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Miku yang paling panjang dan langsung lari meninggalkan Len yang mematung.

PLUK!

Suara dramatis yang berasal dari sebuket bunga mawar putih yang telah jatuh ke tanah. Bunganya pun rontok dan berceceran kemana-mana karena diterbangkan angin.

Tanda dimulainya pembujukan dari awal!

"MIKU-CHAAAAAN, MAAFKAN AKUUUUUU!" jerit Len yang langsung mengejar Miku dengan perasaan yang amat bersalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo, jumpa lagi dengan saya, Hikari Syarahmia yang selalu ingin menghibur anda semua.**

**Lanjutan atau sekuel dari KATAKAN CINTA DENGAN KUE. Cerita ini saya buat lebih lucu dari sebelumnya dan cerita ini akan menjadi cerita berseri.**

**Dalam cerita ini ada empat pair yaitu Len x Miku, Mikuo x Lenka, Kaito x Rin, dan Rinto x Aoki. Jadinya, saya mendapat ide untuk membuat cerita yang berbeda dari setiap pairing. Yang pastinya akan lucu ceritanya.**

**Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang cerita ini? **

**Inilah cerita vocaloid saya yang ketiga. Khusus teman saya yang bernama YumiHarizuki dan semua teman dunia maya di FFN ini.**

**Arigato, sudah membaca dan mereview... Maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan pada cerita ini.**

**Salam Hikari Syarahmia.**


	2. MAAF DAN TERIMA KASIH

**DISCLAIMER: YAMAHA CORPORATION AND CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**VOCALOID**

**SEPASANG KEKASIH YANG KONYOL**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**GENRE: HUMOR/ROMANCE**

**RATING: T**

**MULTIPAIRING**

**(LEN X MIKU) END STORY**

**JUMAT, 19 SEPTEMBER 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**AI KOTOBA BY HATSUNE MIKU AND KAGAMINE LEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2: MAAF DAN TERIMA KASIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEPASANG KEKASIH YANG KONYOL**

**WARNING: TYPO, AU, HUMOR GARING DAN ANEH. BILA ADA KESALAHAN KETIKAN, TOLONG INGATKAN SAYA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY SMILE, HAPPY SMART, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah enam jam setelah Len pergi mencari Miku. Hari pun menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Malam pun tiba. Kota menjadi terang dan berwarna-warni karena cahaya lampu yang terpancarkan dari berbagai gedung. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah.

Len pun pulang dengan menggunakan sepeda milik si Lenka. Ia sangat kelelahan setelah mencari Miku selama enam jam di seluruh penjuru kota. Tapi, Miku tidak berhasil ditemukan.

Len memarkirkan sepeda kakaknya di dekat jendela toko. Ia pun berjalan ke arah pintu toko yang sudah bercahaya terang.

"Pasti semuanya marah padaku. Terutama Rin-Nee, pasti dia akan membunuhku sekarang karena aku tidak berhasil menemukan Miku," ucap Len dengan tampang lesu sambil membuka pintu.

KLINIING! KLINIIIING! KLINIIIIING!

"Aku pulang!"

"SELAMAT DATANG, LEN-CHAN!"

"UWAAAAAH!"

Betapa kagetnya Len karena melihat semua orang telah memegang berbagai senjata masing-masing.

Mulai dari kiri yaitu si Aoki yang memegang sebuah pisau, Rinto memegang sebuah kapak, Lenka memegang palu, Mikuo memegang sebuah tali, Rin memegang sebuah gergaji mesin dan Kaito yang memegang sebuah es krim rasa blueberry yang berada di dalam roti tawar.

"Hm, enak banget es krimnya," sahut Kaito yang menjilat es krimnya yang mulai mencair. Membuat suasana menyeramkan ini menjadi agak hambar.

SIIING!

Tempat itu hening sebentar. Semuanya sweatdrop dengan mulut menganga melihat Kaito yang sibuk memakan es krimnya.

Dua menit kemudian, semuanya pun kembali menatap Len.

"Miku-nya kemana, Len?" tanya Mikuo memanjangkan lehernya untuk melihat ke belakang tubuh Len.

"Iya, Len-chan. Mana Miku? Kamu nggak membawa Miku pulang ke sini?" tanya Lenka juga.

"A-ano, Mi-Miku...," sahut Len dengan gugup."Aku mau membawanya pulang ke sini sih. Tapi..."

"TAPI, APA?" seru mereka semua kecuali Kaito dan Aoki.

Len pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dengan gugup, dia menjawab,"Mi-Miku menghilang."

"AAAPAAAAA?!"

Mereka semua berteriak kaget begitu. Sampai membuat Kaito menelan bulat-bulat roti yang diisi es krim blueberry tersebut. Sehingga Kaito pun tepar karena tercekik.

"TO-TOLONG AKU. ROTINYA NYANGKUT DI TENGGOROKANKU," seru Kaito berbaring dengan lemas di lantai.

"UWAAAH, KAI-KUN! TOLONGIN KAI-KUN! DIA MAU MATI NIH," teriak Rin panik sekali dengan suara yang keras.

"GAWAAAT, CEPATT BERI KAITO-SAN MINUM!" jerit Lenka yang ikutan panik.

"Ba-baiklah," kata Mikuo dan Rinto yang segera berlari-lari cepat ke dalam untuk mengambil air minum.

Ketiga gadis itu pun panik dan segera memeriksa keadaan Kaito yang tinggal separuh nyawanya.

Len pun ternganga dibuatnya. Tubuhnya membatu.

'Ke-kenapa keadaan makin kacau seperti ini?!' batin Len sweatdrop di tempat.

Tak lama kemudian, Mikuo dan Rinto pun datang sambil membawa segelas air putih. Lalu memberikannya kepada Rin.

"Ayo, minum air ini, Kai-kun," ucap Rin cemas sambil membantu Kaito meminum air putih itu.

GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!

Akhirnya Kaito pun selamat. Ia bernapas lega.

"Hoaaah, akhirnya aku bisa bernapas lega. Rotinya udah masuk ke dalam perut," tukas Kaito menghela napas panjang.

Rin segera membantu Kaito berdiri. Semua orang pun senang melihat Kaito telah bebas dari penderitaannya.

Satu masalah sudah selesai. Tinggal satu masalah lagi yaitu Miku yang menghilang.

Kembali tatapan tajam diarahkan kepada Len. Len menelan ludahnya karena ketakutan.

"A-ano, bisa aku jelaskan kenapa Miku menghilang?" kata Len langsung tanpa ditanya lagi.

"Jadi, kalau begitu, kenapa Miku bisa meng...," ujar Rin membelalakkan kedua matanya sesaat ia memutuskan perkataannya karena melihat pintu yang terbuka.

KLINING! KLINING! KLINIIING!

Muncul di balik pintu, sosok gadis berambut hijau tosca yang diikat twintail.

"MI-MIKU-CHAN!" seru semuanya sambil menghampiri Miku yang baru saja masuk kecuali Len yang masih diam berdiri mematung di tempat."KAMU NGGAK APA-APAKAN?"

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan wajah Miku. Dahi dan hidungnya ditempeli oleh sebuah plester.

Tentu saja, membuat semua orang cemas melihat keadaannya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Miku-chan? Kenapa di dahi dan hidungmu ditutup sama plester seperti itu?" tanya Rin berwajah kusut.

Miku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Hehehe, ano... Tadi aku jatuh karena tersandung."

"Terus Len tidak menolongmu dan membiarmu jatuh begitu? Tadi siangkan, Len pergi mencarimu," tanya Mikuo juga sama kusutnya dengan Rin.

Miku pun melirik sebentar ke arah Len yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tadi siang, aku tidak bertemu Len. Aku terjatuh sendiri di dekat rumah," sahut Miku tersenyum kecil sambil menatap semua orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Oh, begitu ceritanya," tukas semuanya manggut-manggut serentak.

Len yang sedari tadi terdiam terpaku mendengar mereka berbicara. Ia hanya mampu menatap Miku dengan pandangan sayu.

'Miku-chan...," batin Len di dalam hatinya sendiri.'Kenapa kamu berbohong kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu tadi siang? Padahal aku telah bersalah karena tidak menangkap tanganmu saat kamu jatuh. Aku malah menertawaimu. Aku memang baka seperti yang kamu bilang.'

Len sangat menyesali dirinya yang benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Miku. Ia merasa dirinya tidak bisa melindungi Miku dengan baik.

"Len-kun."

Lamunan Len buyar tatkala Miku menyapanya.

"Mi-Miku-chan?"

GREP!

Pergelangan tangan kanan Len ditarik oleh Miku begitu saja.

"Ayo, pergi ke dapur sekarang. Rinto-Nii mengajak kita untuk makan malam bersama-sama. Lalu setelah itu, kita akan membuat kue bersama pasangan masing-masing," kata Miku tersenyum manis sambil menyeret Len. Len hanya mampu ternganga dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Ia pun mengikuti arahan Miku dengan perasaan yang membingungkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kamu nggak marah lagi kepadaku, Miku-chan?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang merona merah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Nggak. Aku nggak marah lagi sama kamu," jawab Miku tersenyum lebar sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

Len melirik Miku yang duduk agak berjauhan darinya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku yang terletak di halaman belakang toko Four Twin Kagamine Bakery itu.

"Jadi, artinya kamu memaafkan aku?" tanya Len lagi.

Miku menurunkan pandangannya dan menutup kedua matanya sebentar. Tangan kanannya didekapkan di dada. Tangan kirinya sedang memegang batang daun bawang.

"Nggak. Aku nggak bisa memaafkan kamu lagi."

Miku menggeleng-geleng cepat dan sukses membuat Len membatu karena mendengarnya.

"Miku-chan, kamu serius? Kamu nggak bohongkan?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang sayu."Apakah artinya hubungan kita berhenti sampai di sini?"

BLETAAAAK!

Kepala Len dijitak dengan batang daun bawang. Miku memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi, itu tidak terasa sakit bagi Len.

"BAKA, BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYA. KAMU ITU MEMANG NGGAK NGERTI YA?" seru Miku yang sudah berdiri di depan Len.

Len menatap Miku dengan sayu.

"Ha-habis, kamu bilang kamu tidak memaafkan aku lagi. Itu berarti kita putuskan?" tanya Len dengan polosnya dan shota-nya yang sangat manis.

Miku menepuk jidatnya. Ia sweatdrop sebentar.

"Len-kun, kamu membuatku pusing. Tapi..."

Perkataan Miku terputus di akhir kalimat. Membuat salah satu alis Len terangkat karena penasaran.

"Tapi, apa?"

Miku menatap Len yang masih duduk di bangku. Ia menatap laki-laki yang disayanginya ini dengan lama.

"Tapi, aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Lalu terima kasih atas segala cinta yang telah kamu berikan kepadaku selama enam bulan ini. Meskipun kamu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda cinta itu padaku," kata Miku dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di wajahnya."Aku benar-benar senang menjadi pacarmu. Kamu adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir untukku."

Len terpana mendengar perkataan Miku barusan. Ia terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

"Hehehe...," kini senyuman Miku berubah menjadi tertawa lebar dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah. Membuat Len juga ikutan merah wajahnya.

"Miku-chan...," ujar Len mulai tersenyum."AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU!"

GREP!

Len pun bangkit berdiri dan langsung memeluk leher Miku sehingga kepala Miku tersandarkan di dada Len. Miku kaget sekali. Wajahnya merah padam.

Baru sekali ini Len mulai berani memeluknya. Ini pertama kalinya, Len memeluknya.

Miku tersenyum senang. Inilah yang ia harapkan.

"Len-kun, akhirnya kamu menunjukkan tanda cintamu," sahut Miku yang mulai merasa wajahnya memucat."TAPI, JANGAN PELUK KUAT-KUAT SEPERTI INI DONG. AKU JADI SESAK NAPAS NIH!"

Len yang saking senangnya karena mendengar perkataan Miku yang begitu tulus, secara tidak sengaja memeluk leher Miku dan mendekapnya dengans sekuat-kuatnya tanpa sadar. Ia sangat bahagia mempunyai pacar yang baik, pengertian, dan selalu sabar menghadapu sifatnya yang terbilang aneh.

Miku meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Len yang semakin kuat. Miku pun kesal dan langsung menginjak salah satu kaki Len.

DUAAK!

"ADAAOW, SA-SAKIT!" seru Len secara refleks memegang kaki kanannya yang diinjak dengan kuat oleh Miku.

Akhirnya Miku bebas dari penderitaannya yang sudah mencapai seratus abad. Ia pun menghelakan napas leganya.

"Hoaaaaah... Aku selamat dari pelukan mautnya si Len baka."

"MIKU-CHAN, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN? KENAPA KAMU TIBA-TIBA JADI TSUNDERE BEGITU?!" sembur Len kesal setengah mati sambil memasang wajah merah padam.

Baru kali ini ia marah kepada Miku. Miku pun menatapnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe... Ternyata Len-kun kalau marah jadi lucu wajahnya ya!"

Len berhenti marah. Ia pun terdiam seketika dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Miku semakin tersenyum geli melihat tampang Len yang baka. Len pun semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya.

GREP!

Giliran Miku yang memeluk erat pinggang si Len. Len pun kaget dibuatnya.

"Arigatou, Len-kun," ucap Miku dengan nada lembut."Aku sayang kamu."

Len tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Ya, sama-sama Miku-chan! Aku juga sayang kamu!"

Mereka berpelukan dengan penuh rasa cinta yang tulus. Mereka melewati hari ini dengan perasaan yang bahagia. Meskipun ada sedikit pertengkaran kecil di dalamnya. Namun, inilah yang mereka namai dengan arti cinta sebenarnya. Cinta yang tulus tanpa membedakan antara kelemahan dan kelebihan. Paling penting adalah cinta karena hati.

Cinta adalah terima kasih atas segalanya. Tentang perasaan cinta yang tidak akan bisa ditunjukkan dengan suatu perbuatan namun cinta ditunjukkan lewat sikap dan rasa saling memahami antara satu sama lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UPS... SALAH. BELUM TAMAT KOK. MASIH ADA KELANJUTANNYA DI BAWAH INI. ITU HANYA KATA-KATA TERAKHIR DARI AUTHOR UNTUK MENGAKHIRI KISAH PAIRING LEN X MIKU INI.**

**BERIKUT INI ADALAH LANJUTANNYA DAN AWAL DARI MASALAH BAGI KISAH PAIRING MIKUO DAN LENKA.**

**SILAKAN MEMBACA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TIK! TOK! TIK! TOK! TENG!

Tepat jam dua belas malam, di hari minggu malam yang indah di toko kue Four Twin Kagamine Bakery.

Keempat Kagamine kembar meniup sebuah lilin yang berada di keempat kue yang berbeda bentuk dan warnanya.

"YEAH, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOUR TWIN KAGAMINE!" seru Kaito, Aoki, Mikuo dan Miku sambil bertepuk tangan yang meriah buat keempat Kagamine kembar itu.

"Terima kasih, Aoki-chan sayang," sahut Rinto tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Aoki yang memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun yang berwarna kuning lengkap dengan lilin yang berbentuk angka 16.

"Hehehe, iya Rinto-kun," jawab Aoki tersenyum kecil dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.

Di samping Rinto dan Aoki yang duduk, terlihat Mikuo dan Lenka yang sedang memotong kue yang berwarna coklat yaitu kue brownis dengan lilin yang bentuknya sama dengan kue Rinto.

Lalu di sampingnya lagi, tampak Rin dan Kaito yang saling menyuap potongan kue yang berwarna hitam ke mulut masing-masing. Sebuah kue black forest dengan lilin yang bentuknya sama dengan kue Rinto dan kue Lenka.

Kemudian terakhir, di sampingnya lagi, si Miku dan Len yang bersitegang karena Len tidak mau memakan kue ulang tahunnya yang berwarna hijau dan ditancap batang daun bawang di atas kuenya. Bukan lilin yang berbentuk angka 16.

"NGGAK, AKU NGGAK MAU MAKAN KUE YANG RASANYA NEGI. KENAPA NGGAK RASA PISANG AJA, MIKU-CHAN?" seru Len bersikeras tidak mau disuap potongan kue yang disodorkan oleh Miku.

"Len-kun, makan dong! Kita sudah capek-capek membuatnya berdua. Jadi, kamu harus makan ya sayang," bujuk Miku sambil berusaha tersenyum manis meskipun sudah muncul beberapa perempatan di kepalanya saking kesalnya.

"NGGAK MAU!"

"HARUS MAU. ENAK LHO RASANYA!"

"BAGIMU ENAK. BAGIKU TIDAK!"

"POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS MAKAN!"

"NGGAK! TETAP NGGAK!"

"IYA. HARUS IYA!"

"NGGAK!"

"IYA!"

"NGGAK!"

"IYA!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Mereka bertengkar adu mulut. Membuat semuanya berhenti makan dan sweatdrop secara bersama-sama.

Pada puncaknya, Miku kehilangan kesabarannya dan melemparkan kue berwarna hijau itu ke arah wajah Len.

BUUUK!

Maka terjadilah peristiwa yang sama saat Len menembak Miku. Tapi, peristiwa saat ini yang berbeda.

"LEN NO BAKA!" teriak Miku sekeras mungkin dan berlari menuju pintu toko. Dengan maksud ingin kabur.

BRAAAK!

Sungguh miris sekali, Miku kehilangan keseimbangan lagi karena tersandung sapu yang tergeletak di lantai hingga ia pun terjatuh dan wajahnya membentur kaca pintu toko tersebut. Akibatnya Miku pun tepar secara perlahan-lahan ke lantai dengan keadaan yang tidak elit.

Melihat itu, semuanya sweatdrop dengan mulut yang ternganga kecuali Len yang sedang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

Hening seketika selama setengah jam.

Maka barulah mereka semua menjerit dengan paniknya walaupun sudah terlambat dan Miku mulai melayang rohnya ke atas sana.

"WUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAH, MIKUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN PINGSAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Begitulah ceritanya.

Maka semalaman suntuk, di hari ulang tahun yang berantakan dan terjadilah insiden yang tidak disangka-sangka, mereka habiskan untuk merawat Miku sampai sadar. Wajah Miku makin memar dan membiru. Sungguh, ia benar-benar ceroboh!

"Dasar, gadis yang ceroboh!" kata Len sambil menggendong Miku dengan gaya bridal style dan membawanya ke dalam mobil.

"Sudah siap semuanya?" tanya Rinto yang bertugas sebagai supir.

"SUDAAAH," seru semuanya yang sudak duduk di bangku masing-masing. Sementara Miku yang pingsan, didudukkan di antara Aoki dan Lenka yang duduk di kabin paling belakang.

BRUUUM!

Melajulah mobil tersebut menuju arah rumah sakit. Mereka akan membawa Miku ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif.

Tapi, ada sesuatu yang terlupa.

"HEI, TUNGGU! KENAPA KALIAN MENINGGALKAN AKU BEGITU SAJA?!" seru Len yang mencak-mencak dengan wajah yang merah padam karena kesal.

Oh, ternyata Len belum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Saat Len mulai masuk ke dalam mobil, secara tiba-tiba Rinto mulai menginjak pedal gas mobil kodoknya. Alhasil, Len pun terjatuh ke aspal dengan naasnya.

Sungguh, malam yang buruk.

"Huhuhu, dasar saudara yang tidak sehati dan sedarah. Kalian meninggalkan aku begitu saja," tangis Len sambil berjalan gontai ke arah halaman toko."Akukan khawatir dengan Miku-chan. Tapi, kalian nggak mengizinkan aku ikut ke rumah sakit. Sungguh kejamnya!"

Maka, merataplah Len di halaman toko yang bercahaya redup. Seredup hatinya yang galau karena ia merasa dirinya memang 'baka'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**NAH, BARU SEKARANG BERSAMBUNG. JADI CHAPTER DEPAN ADALAH KISAH PAIR MIKUO DAN LENKA. JADI, MEREKALAH PEMERAN UTAMA DI CHAPTER 3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PERWAKILAN AUTHOR NOTE **

**Len: "Oh begitu ya..." (manggut-manggut)**

**Miku: "Jadi, kisah aku dan Len berakhir dong sampai di chapter dua ini?"**

**Mikuo: "Nggak kok. Kalian masih ada kok di minggu depan. Tapi, sebagai pemain pendukung."**

**Len: "HAAAH?! JADI PEMAIN PENDUKUNG?! KENAPA NGGAK TETAP JADI PEMERAN UTAMA?"**

**Len dijitak oleh Rin sampai pingsan.**

**Rin: "Dasar Shota, kamu berisik sekali!"**

**Kaito:"Rin, sejak kapan kamu jadi galak begini? Kamukan manis kalau bersikap feminim."**

**Rin: "Hehehe... Kai-kun. Sejak kapan kamu kemari?"**

**Kaito: "Sejak tadi karena aku merindukanmu."**

**Lenka: "STOP! STOP! CERITA UDAH SELESAI!"**

**Rinto: "Iya, Hikari udah capek ngetik nih. Dia mau selesaikan semua cerita ini sebelum laptopnya disita kembali oleh abangnya."**

**Aoki: "Pelit banget dong, abangnya. Rinto-kun!"**

**Rinto: "Iya, Aoki-chan sayang!" (mau memeluk Aoki)**

**Lenka: "STOP! CUT! CERITA UDAH SELESAI."**

**Miku: "Arigato buat yang membaca dan mereview cerita ini."**

**Len: "PLEASE REVIEW!"**

**All Chara: "SEKIAN DARI KAMI SEMUA SEBAGAI PERWAKILAN HIKARI YANG SIBUK MEMBUAT TUGAS KULIAHNYA DAN SEBENTAR LAGI MAU DINAS PERTAMA KALI KE RUMAH SAKIT. LALU SALAM DARI KAMI SEMUA! ARIGATOU...!"**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 3: PAIRING MIKUO X LENKA**


	3. Putus?

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT UDAH MEREVIEW CERITA INI:**

**YUMIHARIZUKI**

**KUROTORI REI**

**LALU BUAT YANG NGGAK PUNYA AKUN, AKAN SAYA JAWAB DI SINI:**

**9878967: "Uwaaaaaahhh... Len x Miku memang serasi! Entah mengapa, kebodohan Len dan Miku tertutupi oleh kebodohan Kaito... Keren pokoknya deh thor! Update lagi ya!"**

**Saya: "Terima kasih buat reviewnya. Ya, Len x Miku adalah pasangan yang serasi. Pokoknya mereka berdua is the best."**

**Guest: "ku suka ceritanya. Asik yang berikutnya mikuo x lenka jadi penasaran sama kelanjutannya."**

**Saya: "Hehehe, terima kasih buat guest. Sekarang cerita mikuo x lenka sudah saya update. Terima kasih sekali lagi.**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YA SUDAH MAU MEMBACA DAN MEREVIEW! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: YAMAHA CORPORATION AND CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA**

**VOCALOID**

**SEPASANG KEKASIH YANG KONYOL**

**BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

**GENRE: HUMOR/ROMANCE**

**RATING: T**

**MULTIPAIRING**

**(MIKUO X LENKA)**

**RABU, 1 OKTOBER 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOUNDTRACK THIS STORY**

**SAYANG BY SHAE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3: PUTUS?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEPASANG KEKASIH YANG KONYOL**

**WARNING: TYPO, AU, HUMOR GARING DAN ANEH. BILA ADA KESALAHAN KETIKAN, TOLONG INGATKAN SAYA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY SMILE, HAPPY SMART, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAK! BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!

Terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari sebuah kamar yang bernama Anggrek nomor 14, di salah satu rumah sakit umum. Suara gaduh itu sangat berisik sekali. Sehingga membuat siapa saja keheranan mendengarnya.

"DASAR RAMBUT HIJAU ANEH, ENAK SAJA KAU MENUDUH OTOUTO-KU YANG MENYEBABKAN MIKU-CHAN HARUS DIRAWAT INTENSIF SELAMA SEBULAN DI RUMAH SAKIT!" seru seorang gadis berambut blonde dan diikat ponytail. Ia sedang mengamuk sambil melemparkan apa saja yang didapatnya ke arah laki-laki berambut hijau tosca pendek. Tidak tanggung juga, sebuah tabung oksigen dan tiang infus juga habis dilemparnya secara brutal. Sehingga membuat suasana memanas.

Laki-laki berambut hijau tosca yang bernama lengkap, Hatsune Mikuo itu dengan mudahnya menghindari lemparan-lemparan brutal dari gadis berambut blonde itu.

"SUDAH JELASKAN, LENKA-CHAN! OTOUTO-MU ITU MEMBAWA SIAL BAGI OMOUTO-KU!" sembur Mikuo dengan kerasnya hingga membuat Kagamine Lenka ini menjadi semakin emosi dibuatnya.

"JANGAN SEBUT OTOUTO-KU MEMBAWA SIAL, MIKUO BAKAAA!"

Lenka yang semakin mengamuk dan dengan tenaga luar biasa melempar sebuah kursi besi yang berada di samping ranjang di mana Miku berbaring.

"TERIMA INI, MIKUO BAKA!" jerit Lenka berwajah merah padam.

SYUUUT! JDUAAAK! BRUUUUK!

Bukan Mikuo yang terkena lemparan maut dari Lenka, melainkan seseorang yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu. Sehingga membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu jawdrop melihatnya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, ternyata si Len yang terkena lemparan kursi besi dari Lenka. Kursi besi itu terhantam tepat ke kepala Len.

"Aduuuh, sakit!" seru Len yang mengeluh kesakitan. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sudah terasa berputar-putar.

"AKH, LEN-CHAN!" seru Lenka panik setengah mati sambil berlari cepat menghampiri Len yang sudah seperti orang mabuk.

"Aduuduuh, kepalaku pusing," ujar Len masih memegangi kepalanya."Lenka-nee, memangnya ada apa di sini? Kenapa ribut-ribut begitu di rumah sakit?"

Lenka langsung memeluk erat adiknya.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. Ini semua gara-gara Mikuo baka itu. Seenaknya saja dia menuduhmu sebagai penyebab Miku sampai harus dirawat sebulan di sini," tangis Lenka yang tiba-tiba memecah.

"Hah, Miku dirawat sebulan di sini?" tanya Len yang masih merasa kepalanya berputar-putar.

"Iya, HUWAAA!"

Lenka makin menangis kencang. Membuat semuanya di ruangan itu – Rin, Kaito, Aoki, Rinto kecuali Miku yang belum sadar dari pingsannya – menjadi specchless melihat kejadian langka ini.

"Itu memang benarkan? Kamulah yang menyebabkan Miku menjadi sial begini, Len," sahut Mikuo yang mendadak sudah berdiri di dekat Len dan Lenka yang masih dalam posisi memeluk antara satu sama lainnya.

Lenka pun melepaskan pelukannya dari adiknya yang masih terduduk di lantai. Wajah Lenka sangat merah padam. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat.

"Berhenti, kubilang berhenti," ucap Lenka melototi Mikuo yang menatap datar ke arahnya."KAMU SUDAH KETERLALUAN, MIKUO BAKA!"

PLAAAK!

Pipi kanan Mikuo mendapatkan kejutan manis dari Lenka. Berupa tamparan keras yang menyebabkan pipi Mikuo menjadi merah.

"MULAI SEKARANG KITA PUTUS! PUAS?" tambah Lenka secara dramatis membuat kedua mata Mikuo membulat sempurna mendengarnya.

'A-APA? PU-PUTUS?!' batin Mikuo kaget setengah mati di dalam hatinya.

Lenka pun segera menarik tangan Len agar mengikuti dirinya melangkah.

"Ayo, pulang Len."

"Apa, Nee-chan? Pu-pulang? Tapi, aku ingin menengok Miku."

"SUDAH PULANG! AYO!"

"TAPI, NEE-CHAN!"

"LUPAKAN MIKU. AKU NGGAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAMU BERHUBUNGAN DENGANNYA LAGI. KAMU HARUS PUTUS JUGA DENGAN MIKU!"

"APAAA? KENAPA AKU MALAH IKUT-IKUTAN PUTUS JUGA DENGAN MIKU SIH?"

"SUDAH DIAM! BERISIIIIK! POKOKNYA PULANG!" bentak Lenka sambil berusaha menyeret Len dengan paksa."RINTO-NII, RIN-CHAN DAN SEMUANYA. AYO, PULANG SAMA-SAMA. KITA TINGGALKAN HATSUNE BERSAUDARA BAKA INI SENDIRIAN DI SINI. JANGAN TEMANI MEREKA. KALAU KALIAN MEMBANTAH, AKU NGGAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN GANTUNG DIRI BERSAMA LEN!"

Ancaman Lenka yang begitu mengejutkan ini, sukses membuat semuanya pucat pasi. Terlebih lagi bagi Len.

"Lenka-nee, kalau mau bunuh diri, jangan ajak aku pula. Akukan masih mau hidup untuk Miku-chan yang kusayangi," sahut Len memasang wajah watados untuk Lenka.

KIIITS!

Aura membunuh Lenka muncul. Wajahnya menggelap bagaikan hantu. Membuat Len ketakutan melihatnya.

"Len, kamu harus putus dengan Miku. Kalau nggak aku akan mencekikmu sekarang."

Lenka tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok mode on yandere.

GLEK!

Len menelan ludahnya. Ia sangat ketakutan bila kakaknya berbicara dengan lembut sekali tapi wajahnya menjadi seram begitu. Itu tandanya emosi Lenka sudah melebihi batas normal. Jika dibiarkan, dia akan menghancurkan segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan rumah sakit ini akan rata dengan tanah bila itu terjadi.

Maka tidak ada cara lain, Len harus menuruti permintaan kakaknya yang menderita penyakit brother-complex ini. Agar kakaknya tidak mengamuk lagi.

"I-iya, aku akan putusin Miku," ujar Len tertawa kecil walaupun terpaksa melakukannya. Ini demi sang kakak tercinta.

Sedetik kemudian, wajah Lenka berubah berbinar-binar.

"Hehehe, itu baru Otouto-ku tersayang!" kata Lenka tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pelan kepala Len.

Betapa sayangnya Lenka terhadap saudara kembar bungsunya ini.

Len hanya tertawa kikuk menanggapinya.

Lalu Lenka menarik Len agar pergi dari sana. Diikuti oleh Aoki, Rinto, Rin dan Kaito.

"AYO, PULANG!" seru mereka – Aoki, Rinto, Rin, dan Kaito – yang berwajah agak tidak tega meninggalkan Mikuo dan Miku yang masih belum sadar.

Tapi, mereka tidak mau Lenka bunuh diri karena mereka tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk pulang.

Ya, demi keselamatan Lenka yang frustasi dan Len yang ikut menjadi imbasnya.

Suasana semakin kacau. Insiden yang tragis dan mencekam bagi Mikuo. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menjatuhkan badannya di lantai. Betapa galaunya dia.

"Huhuhu, aku diputusin Lenka. Aku galau. Bimbang. MIKU-CHAN, CEPATLAH SADAR! TOLONGIN NII-CHAN-MU INI, HUWEEE!"

Mikuo malah menangis histeris seperti anak kecil begitu.

Karena tangisannya yang keras sukses membuat Miku sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aaah, di-di mana aku?" tanya Miku yang membelalakkan kedua matanya sambil meraba-raba wajahnya yang terasa aneh."Lho, wajahku penuh seperti dibalut sesuatu?"

Miku pun bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Lalu mencari sesuatu yang dapat menampakkan tampilan dirinya. Maka Miku menemukan sebuah handphone yang tergeletak di atas meja, tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

Diambilnya handphone itu, lalu dengan layar depan handphone yang modelnya touchscreen. Miku memperhatikan tampilan wajahnya yang terpapang di layar handphone yang dalam keadaan non aktif.

"KYAAA, ADA MUMI!" seru Miku menjerit sekeras mungkin dan tiba-tiba ambruk jatuh ke lantai.

GEDEBUK!

Miku pingsan lagi dalam keadaan posisi yang tidak elit di lantai karena kaget sekali melihat seluruh kepalanya dibalut dengan kassa atau kain perban sehingga menyerupai mumi. Sehingga ia pun kehilangan keseimbangan karena meloncat kaget saking takutnya menatap pantulan wajah dirinya yang seperti mumi di dalam layar handphone tersebut. Akibatnya ia pun jatuh dari ranjangnya.

Spontan, mendengar teriakan Miku tadi, membuat Mikuo berhenti menangis dan menoleh ke belakang.

Mendapati sang adik tercinta sudah jatuh tepar di lantai!

"WUAAAH, TIDAAAK! OMOUTO-KUUU!" jerit Mikuo panik setengah mati. Penyakit sister-complex-nya mulai aktif kembali. Galau tertunda dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga minggu lamanya, Miku tidak bekerja lagi di toko kue Four Twin Kagamine Bakery, milik keempat saudara kembar Kagamine itu. Karena Miku masih dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang.

Tampak di dekat rak penyimpanan kue, duduklah Len yang termenung di atas kursi sambil meletakkan kepalanya di penyangga kursi. Wajahnya suram. Kedua mata aqua-nya meredup. Ia sedang galau karena memikirkan Miku.

"Miku-chan, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Len berbicara sendiri dengan lesunya.

Sudah tiga minggu lamanya, dia begitu. Selalu menyendiri, duduk di sudut dan berbicara sendiri dengan wajah yang lesu sekali.

Membuat Rin dan Rinto iba melihatnya.

"Kasihan Len-chan, Rinto-Nii," sahut Rin menopang dagunya dengan tangan yang tertahan di meja. Dia duduk di belakang meja kasir.

Rinto yang berdiri di depan Rin, hanya menghelakan napasnya.

"Bukan hanya Len yang seperti itu, Rin-chan. Tapi, Lenka juga."

Rin melirik ke arah Rinto.

"Ini semua gara-gara Lenka-Nee jugakan? Dia yang tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungannya dengan Mikuo. Lalu Len juga kena imbasnya. Ia juga harus putus dengan Miku. Mereka menjadi galau begini akibat masalah yang tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan," ujar Rin bersikap bijaksana.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi, Mikuo juga salah karena ia telah berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang Len. Makanya Lenka sangat emosi mendengarnya," sahut Rinto berwajah serius sambil manggut-manggut."Lenka dan Mikuo benar-benar pasangan yang sama-sama mempunyai penyakit brother-complex dan sister-complex. Makanya mereka sama-sama akan berusaha untuk membela Omouto dan Otouto masing-masing. Sungguh lucu sekali."

"Iya, Nii-chan."

Rin tertawa kecil bersama Rinto. Sedetik kemudian tawa mereka menjadi hilang.

"Tapi, Lenka menjadi aneh sekali sekarang. Kenapa dia selalu suka memandangi tanaman daun bawang yang berada di samping pohon pisang itu seharian penuh tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari sana?" kata Rinto swetdrop sambil melihat ke arah pintu toko yang terbuat dari kaca bening. Rin juga ikutan sweatdrop bersama Rinto.

Di sana, tepatnya di bawah pohon pisang yang berdiri di halaman depan dekat pagar bonsai, Lenka duduk bersimpuh sambil memandangi tanaman daun bawang yang tumbuh subur. Ia menatap tanaman daun bawang itu dengan tatapan yang suram. Tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Mikuo-kun...," bisik Lenka yang tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata sedihnya."AKU RINDU BANGET SAMA KAMU!"

Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga Lenka memeluk erat batang daun bawang yang dipetiknya barusan. Ia menganggap batang daun bawang itu adalah gambaran hayalan sosok Mikuo yang sebenarnya.

"MIKUO-KUN! KAMU TAMBAH MANIS BANGET YA!"

Sungguh mengenaskan bagi yang melihatnya seperti itu. Karena Lenka sudah bertingkah seperti orang gila di depan toko kue miliknya sendiri. Sehingga para pelanggan yang berniat ingin membeli kue di sana menjadi tidak enak hati melihat sang pemiliknya sudah berubah gila. Para pelanggan malah kabur ketakutan tatkala Lenka memasang wajah ala yandere.

Membuat Rinto dan Rin jawdrop di tempat.

Masalah menjadi rumit. Len yang mendadak menjadi pemurung. Lenka yang mendadak gila karena terkena depresi berat. Kalau dibiarkan terus berlarut-larut dalam gelap, maka keadaan semakin kacau dan toko kue ini akan segera bangkrut!

'Oh, tidak!,' seru Rinto dan Rin secara bersamaan di dalam hatinya. Tubuh mereka lesu seketika.

Saatnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Rinto dan Rin pun berniat akan melakukan sesuatu untuk Lenka dan Len.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiga minggu kemudian...**

Lenka yang baru saja membuka pintu toko, dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang.

Ternyata Mikuo. Ia datang sambil membawa hadiah yaitu...

"PI-PISANG!" jerit Lenka yang keras sekali dan menyambar cepat bungkus plastik hitam yang berisi beberapa sisir pisang dari tangan kanan Mikuo.

Mikuo pun tersenyum senang melihat Lenka yang memeluk erat bungkusan plastik yang berisi buah pisang kesukaannya.

"Lenka-chan, memang tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang ya," ujar Mikuo memasang wajah berseri-serinya."Kamu masih menyukai pisang."

Lenka melirik ke arah Mikuo. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah sinis ke arah Mikuo.

"Kenapa kamu kemari? Bukankah kita sudah putus dan kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi sekarang?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Mikuo menatap Lenka dengan tatapan lembut.

"Makanya aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf dengan apa yang pernah kukatakan mengenai Len di rumah sakit waktu itu."

Lenka menatap lama Mikuo. Lalu ia membuang mukanya dari hadapan Mikuo.

"Ugh, nggak segampang itu meminta maaf padaku. Kamu sudah menghina Otouto-ku. Aku nggak terima jika kamu menghina Len-chan. Dia adalah Otouto-ku yang benar-benar kusayangi. Kamu tahu itu?"

Mikuo menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Makanya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu dan memperbaiki semuanya dari awal. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Lenka-chan. Lalu aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan kamu. Kamu jangan meragukan perkataanku ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam."

Lenka terpana mendengar perkataan Mikuo barusan. Ia pun menatap Mikuo dengan perasaan yang sangat iba.

"Jujur, Mikuo-kun. Aku masih sayang kamu. Tapi...," bisik Lenka dengan lembut dan berwajah sedih.

Mikuo mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-apa? Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

Lenka membuang mukanya kembali.

"Nggak ada. Jangan harap kamu minta balikan sama aku. Aku membencimu, tahu."

Lenka pun berbalik badan dan masuk ke dalam toko kembali. Mikuo terperanjat.

"LENKA-CHAN, TUNGGU!"

BRAAAK!

Sama tragisnya dengan Miku. Wajah Mikuo terbentur pintu toko yang dibanting kuat oleh Lenka saat Mikuo berusaha mengejarnya.

Perlahan-lahan Mikuo pun ambruk ke bawah. Disusul oleh teriakan histeris dari Miku yang mengintip di balik pagar bonsai.

"UWAAAH, MIKUO-NII!"

Dengan cepat, Miku menghampiri sang kakak yang sudah pingsan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan nggak apa-apa?"

Miku mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang kakak. Tapi, kakaknya tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Mi-miku-chan?"

Terdengar suara yang menyapa Miku dari arah belakang. Miku pun menoleh ke asal suara.

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dan bermata biru samudera yang berdiri mematung tak jauh dari Miku. Miku pun tertawa senang ketika melihat laki-laki itu.

"LEN-KUN!" seru Miku langsung berlari kecil menghampiri pangerannya ini. Lalu langsung memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Aku rindu kamu. Sudah sebulan lebih, kita nggak ketemu, Len-kun," sambung Miku tertawa senang.

Len hanya diam dan berwajah datar tanpa membalas pelukan Miku.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hah?"

Miku kaget mendengar perkataan Len barusan. Lalu melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap Len yang agak tinggi darinya ini.

SRET!

Len melepaskan kedua tangan Miku yang melingkari pinggangnya. Spontan Miku terperanjat.

"Len?"

Kening Miku mengerut.

"Mulai sekarang, kita putus!"

Len hanya berwajah datar ketika mengatakan kalimat terlarang itu. Sukses membuat kedua mata Miku membulat saking kagetnya mendengar ini semua secara tiba-tiba.

"Len? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu mengatakan kita putus?" tanya Miku dengan wajah yang kusut.

Len tidak menjawab. Ia tetap berwajah datar.

"Aku sudah bosan denganmu. Aku tidak menyayangi kamu lagi. Aku harap kamu bisa melupakanku. Kamu mengerti?"

JLEB!

Bagaikan ada pisau yang menembus jantung Miku sekarang. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Len mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Len-kun...," kedua mata Miku mulai berkaca-kaca."Aku nggak nyangka kamu memang mempermainkan aku. Aku kira kamu benar-benar menyayangi aku dengan tulus. Tapi, kamu adalah cowok yang benar-benar tidak berperasaan."

Len hanya berwajah datar menanggapinya. Ia pun memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Kamu baru sadar rupanya? Aku memang mempermainkanmu."

PLAK!

Pipi kanan Len ditampar kuat oleh Miku yang sudah berwajah merah padam sambil meneteskan air mata beningnya.

"LEN NO BAKA!" teriak Miku marah besar."MULAI SEKARANG KITA NGGAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN APA-APA LAGI. ANGGAP SAJA KITA NGGAK PERNAH KENAL. KAMU MEMANG COWOK BRENGSEK!"

Miku berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Len begitu saja. Ia berlari kencang dengan perasaan yang benar-benar sakit.

Len menatap kepergian Miku dengan tenang. Pipi kanannya pun memerah dan tercetak bekas tamparan tangan Miku yang begitu keras.

Seketika raut wajahnya pun menjadi suram.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Miku. Maafkan aku, karena demi Lenka-Nee, aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus membuatmu benci padaku. Sehingga dengan mudahnya kita putus. Atas permintaan Lenka-Nee...," gumam Len yang mulai menitikkan air matanya."Tapi, aku akan tetap menyayangimu untuk selamanya."

Len pun beranjak dari sana. Ia pergi ke dalam toko. Ia melewatkan Mikuo yang masih terkapar di dekat teras toko kue "Four Twin Kagamine Bakery" ini, begitu saja tanpa sedikit pun mengkhawatirkannya.

Jujur saja, Len sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Mikuo. Ia ingin membantunya. Tapi, ia takut nanti kakaknya si Lenka akan marah besar jika membantu Mikuo. Lenka pasti akan mengamuk dan akan membawa Len sebagai korbannya.

Betapa naasnya.

SRAK! SRAK!

Dua tanaman bonsau bergerak sendiri ke arah Mikuo. Muncullah dua kepala manusia dari dalam tanaman bonsai tersebut. Mereka adalah Rin dan Rinto yang menyamar sebagai tanaman bonsai.

"Kenapa jadi begini sih keadaannya, Rinto-Nii?" tanya Rin berwajah bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Rencana kita gagal total. Mikuo malah kena musibah seperti Miku. Lalu Miku beneran diputusin sama Len. Aku jadi pusing nih."

"Sama sepertimu, Rin-chan. Aku juga pusing."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Rin menoleh ke arah sang kakak.

"Ya udah, biarin aja."

"APAAA?!"

Rinto menyerah. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang mesti dilakukannya sekarang. Terlebih lagi Rin.

"Haaah...," Rinto menghelakan napasnya."Kita bawa Mikuo ke rumah sakit dulu."

"Iya, Nii-chan," kata Rin manggut-manggut.

Maka Mikuo pun dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Keadaannya pun berbalik sama dengan Miku. Benar-benar malang sekali bagi Mikuo. Juga dengan Miku yang terkena imbasnya. Hanya karena masalah sepele yang menjadi bumerang pemutus hubungan mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing. Hingga menimbulkan kekacauan di hari-hari berikutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKAPUR SIRIH AUTHOR**

**Akhirnya cerita chapter 3 tentang pair Mikuo x Lenka update juga!**

**Saya membuatnya mati-matian. Alur ceritanya terus berubah. Hingga jadilah seperti ini.**

**Maaf ya, humor di chapter 3 ini kurang banget. Jadi, akhirnya sedih begini... Karena saya sedang galau membuatnya. Tapi, saya tetap berusaha untuk membuatnya sebaik mungkin.**

**Bagaimana para reader? Pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini?**

**Di chapter akan datang, akan saya usahakan humornya dipertajam lagi. Saya akan bertapa dulu ke gunung kerinci untuk mendapat ilham. Hehehe...**

**Sudah dulu ya, saya udah capek ngetik. Apalagi ini udah malam, saya pun mau masuk kuliah besok.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan memberi review.**

**Salam Hikari.**

**I NEED A REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**CHAPTER YANG AKAN DATANG:**

**APAKAH LENKA DAN MIKUO AKAN BAIKKAN LAGI?**

**APAKAH LEN DAN MIKU JUGA AKAN BAIKKAN LAGI?**

**SAKSIKAN DI CHAPTER 4: PAIR MIKUO X LENKA PART 2**


End file.
